


Aliens Love NYC

by akitkatbar



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anne warns them, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mentions of Avengers Tower, Other, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), That's it, They Move to NYC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Eddie and Venom move to NYC. Anne thinks they made a mistake.





	Aliens Love NYC

Being back in New York was great. And horrible. And possibly traumatic, who really knows anymore. Eddie looked out of his cab’s window, his eyes trying to remember all the nooks and crannies and alleyways and where New York City’s top heroes hung out so he and Venom can _absolutely_ avoid them. He felt Venom stir in his mind, and he tried his best to ignore the slimy movements. It’s been a while since the Life Foundation shit in Cali, but when Eddie is already anxious about being back in the Big Apple, Venom’s own uncomfortable movements don’t feel reassuring.

Anne had asked them both multiple times if moving back was a good idea, before giving up and helping the pair find an affordable apartment far away from the Avengers Tower.

“New York’s had its fair share of weird aliens and mythological gods, Eddie. I’m sure it’ll help both your mindsets that you guys are _far away_ if anything were to happen,” Annie had explained to Eddie, in turn Venom had made himself known on his shoulder and interrogated Anne, and later Dan, about the Aliens in New York.

* * *

The yellow cab stopped in front of his new apartment, the brakes screeching roughly against their metal frames. Cab Driver got out and clicked open the trunk, hauling out Eddie’s large suitcase. Eddie traded two five dollar bills for tip for his luggage, giving the driver a wave good bye and a big thanks.

Venom stirred again inside his mind, not as antsy of a feeling now that they were out of the small cab. **It smells funny here. Lots of gasoline,** Venom commented as Eddie moved up the steps to the door, fishing out the code he needed to open the door.

Eddie punched in the three digits and opened the door quickly, not bothering to hold the door to slow down its closing action. “Yeah. NYC’s got a pollution problem, last time I was here it was just as bad.” The old woman in the lobby checking her mailbox didn’t even look at Eddie, even as her small chihuahua started growling and barking at him moving towards the dirty moving elevator.

**Can we eat that little pest? It’s annoying, Eddie.**

“Nope, gotta leave a good impression. Who knows if she’s our neighbor or whatnot.” The third floor button was pressed quickly, the elevator doors taking a creaking time to close. “Fuck, this elevator is _old_.”  
****

**Can we scale the building? It’ll be faster and we can hold the luggage without it breaking,** Venom offered, his tone sounding more and more impatient.

“No,” Eddie stated, “Look, the doors are closed and we’re heading up already.”

The elevator clicks again, announcing its arrival on the third floor, and the doors slide open quicker than they closed before. Eddie pulls the suitcase across the hall to his new apartment door, taking a deep breath after he unlocks the door with his new keys.

“Home,” he breathes out, the air conditioning breeze hitting his face as he moved inside after closing the door behind him.


End file.
